Getting Away From It All
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: He came to the same bar every night mostly to get away. She was the bartender he found comfort in. They were the couple that no one saw coming, but everyone fell in love with. AU Chuck/Blair!
1. Chapter 1

Getting Away From It All

A/N: Hello everyone! I know what your thinking, this person doesn't finish stories and she keeps coming out with new ones! I know it's a horrible thing to do, but I have so many ideas and I just love getting them out and letting everyone read them. This story in my opinion has more substance than my other story "Dancin' In The Moonlight". It has more layers, which I want to explore and I am pretty much in love with it! Haha I am not biased I just truly think it's more in depth! This is totally AU and it's kinda out of character I won't lie, but I really hope you enjoy it! Also, this won't be too long of story! Please review, but most of all enjoy!

Summary: He came to the same bar every night mostly to get away. She was the bartender that he found comfort it. They were the couple that no one saw coming, but everyone fell in love with. AU Chuck/Blair.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Gossip Girl, Chuck, and Blair belong to CW, the plot is simply mine.

----------------------------------------

Quote: "She's a local girl with local scars" – Beth Hart

----------------------------------------

Chapter One

"Bad day?"

"You could say that."

Chuck Bass a twenty three year old man that had drinking on the mind. Some may wonder why he would, but the truth was he came to the same bar every night. He would work his usual time seven in the morning to five in the evening. He worked for his father, Bart Bass which was hell. He worked as the public relations manager because his father said he was a good sells person. He knew his father was right, but sometimes he wanted to quit his job just to prove something.

He started coming to this bar two years ago after what he called the worst day he had ever experienced on earth. He had tried to buy an old run down club, but in the end he ended up failing the project. His father had said some words and it made him come here. He now came here every night for many reasons. One of the main reasons he came was to get a good drink another reason being something he didn't like to admit to many people. He came to talk to someone, the bartender.

Blair.

The first time he came to the bar she had just started serving drinks and had spilled a drink on him which she said sorry for about a hundred times. He had been infatuated with her from the very beginning. She had light brown hair, which was in perfect soft curls every night. She was petite and he thought she could definitely use some pounds. In his mind she was a spitfire.

He could talk to her about anything and she could tell him anything as well. They trusted each other and he found comfort in that. What she didn't know though was sometimes he just ordered a drink so he could talk to her.

"What happened today? Usually you don't order three beers in less than an hour."

"My father, but that happens every day I guess."

For a twenty one year old girl, Blair Waldorf was doing well in life. She had gone to school in California where her mother had wanted her too and now living in New York. She never imagined her first job in New York being bartending, but she took it. She hadn't seen her mother in four years. Her mother being the number one selling fashion designer, disowned her most of the time, but she really didn't mind.

Most people in New York would find working in a bar to be a low class job, but there was one thing they didn't get to experience every night. The first time he had come in she had seen in his eyes despair. He looked like he worked too much and wanted to get away from it all. He had sat down in the same spot he did every night now. She had been new at the job at the time, and had spilled a drink on him. She apologized and had said it was fine. She gave free drinks that night and they had also talked the night away.

He was tall, well taller than her and very handsome. He wore suits every night she saw him and always had the same expression on his face, until he would open up to her. He would talk about things she could never understand and things that made her love talking to him.

"So when are your friends Serena and Dan coming in?"

Serena and Dan were getting married and Dan had asked him to be the best man. They had all gone to school together including, Nate and Vanessa who were also going to make it for the wedding. Serena and Dan had recently moved to Chicago because of Serena's model career. Then there was Nate and Vanessa who had been married over a year and who also lived in Chicago. They had all wanted to Chuck to move there to, but his work had not permitted him to.

"They're coming in on Saturday. I will bring them here." He wanted them to meet her; she was a big part of his life in some aspect. She may not of been what everyone expected out of Chuck Bass, but to him she meant a lot.

"I'd like that."

"So what has happen since I last talked to you?"

"Well since yesterday, a lot actually," she said putting her head down and cleaning off the counter.

She had worked till eleven last night and when she had gotten home she learned that her landlord had kicked her out. Her bags were in front of her use to be door and a note saying her rent was too late and she couldn't stay there any longer. She was now homeless and looking at places to move to. She was hoping Chuck would have some suggestions.

"Do tell," he said taking a sip of his forth beer.

"My landlord kicked me out and so now I am looking for a place to rent. Would you happen to know of any places that are reasonable?"

He looked at her. She looked distressed something he hadn't noticed until now. He had been to her apartment once to say it was in perfect shape was an understatement. She lived in a place he would never considering living in.

"How much do you want to spend?"

"Not a lot, maybe a little under six hundred dollars."

_That is going to get you nowhere _he thought. He thought of a couple places that would be good enough for her. No place would be by spending that much money.

"That's going to get you nowhere." He said truthfully, he then had thought. "How about until we find a place, you move in with me, rent free."

Her eyes went wider then she wanted them to go. She couldn't move in with him. She knew how "his" people were. His father probably had an image on how his girlfriend should look, not that she was his girlfriend or anything. Looking at him she knew he was serious. _Maybe it's the beers? _This was crazy and she knew it.

"Chuck, I just, no I don't think that's good idea," she said honestly.

"Blair, I have seen the place you call home," he said while making air quotes around home. "This is probably the best offer you're going to get."

She knew he was right. She had seen where he lived though. He lived in one of he most expensive penthouses in New York's Upper East Side. He lived on the top floor of The Palace. She had been there once when he had been to drunk to stand up. His place was your typical bachelor pad, leather furniture everywhere and television galore. He had four bedrooms and five bathrooms with a huge living room and stuff Blair could only dream of. She had been in love with the place ever since, but she could absolutely not take this offer.

"Listen I am out of town a lot of the time so it will basically be your place. I have plenty of bedrooms and I need someone there anyways to watch over the place. Please say yes." He needed her to do this for him. Not only because he wouldn't mind her living there, but also because he wanted her in his eyesight.

"Chuck I can't. Why can't you just help me find a place? Plus, I really don't want to intrude," she stood up instead of leaning on the counter so he could tell she was serious.

"Waldorf, listen I know your miss independent, but I can tell you need this." Chuck could read people. That's one of the reasons he knew his father liked him as public relations manager. A good sell person could always read people, reading Blair was easy.

"Chuck-"

"I won't take no for answer." She sighed at his words; she couldn't believe she was even considering this.

"Fine, but I insist that when you are home I make dinner and I will clean for you."

"Oh I was already going to have you do that," he smirked.

"Very funny."

"Listen," he said while looking at his watch. "I've got to run and get some sleep for a big meeting tomorrow, but I will come after work to your place and help you with your stuff."

She smiled.

"Thank you. It means a lot." She smiled while watching him get up.

"Anytime," he yelled while walking out of his favorite place to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Away From It All

A/N: Hello my lovely readers!!! I hope I replied to all of your reviews and if I didn't I am so sorry and I will make sure to do it this time! This could contain spoilers, so if you haven't seen the latest Gossip Girl episode I encourage you to just go on straight to the chapter. So after seeing tonight's episode I seriously have fallen in love with Chuck more and more! Dan was so annoying (even though I still love him) I mean seriously you can not try and take down a Bass. Now I must say my guilty pleasure is the Van Der Basses. I LOVE THEM! I use to be a HUGE Rufus/Lily fan, but come on who doesn't secretly love Bart? I LOVED the ending scene with Bart and Chuck. I cried, it was just great and Chuck's line "I'll clear my calendar," best line!! Blair was HILARIOUS this episode. Now my only complaint is that there was no Chuck/Blair action. Depressing. It's okay though even though that's the only reason I love Mondays, but it's okay. Haha! Ok so onto the chapter, it's actually my longest one yet. Now it may seem a little out there, but it comes full circle. No worries. Haha! I hope you all had an amazing Gossip Girl day! Oh and by the way the lyrics that I have used for this chapter I think describe Chuck and Blair so well. Ok enough of me! Please review and I hope you enjoy!

----------------------------------------

Cause nobody wants to go it on the their own.

And everyone wants to know they're not alone.

Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere.

There's gotta be someone for me out there.

You can't give up!

When you are lookin' for a diamond in the rough.

Because you never know when it might show up.

Make sure you're holdin' on.

Because it could be the one, the one you're waiting on.

-Nickleback

------------------------------------------

He walked into his house, well his and Blair's house. The house hadn't been his for two weeks now. The move had been good; they packed up all of her stuff in less than two hours and were out of there. They now had a system and their system was good in their opinions. She did the cleaning and cooking, he made the money and her money, he made sure became her spending money. She had disagreed with him at first about this, but then let him have his way.

He could smell food coming from the kitchen. It was Thursday, the day she didn't have to work and he could come home to find a good meal on the table. Back when he lived alone it was your typical bachelor pad house, now it had a feminine touch. Blair had made sure to add some of her things and some new things. When Serena and Dan had come in to make sure the hotel was reserved for their wedding, Serena and Blair had gone furniture shopping, much to his displeasure.

He walked into the kitchen to find Blair putting the finishing touches on something he had never seen. _Pasta? Rigatoni?_ Whatever it was it smelled good.

"Hey."

"Oh my gosh, you scared the hell out of me," she said while sucking on her now bleeding thumb. _Yep, definitely crazed it._

"Sorry, let me get a band-aid."

It had been two weeks since she had moved in with Chuck. At the beginning she was dreading it. She thought it could possibly be one of the worst decisions she had ever made; she was proven wrong though. He had even given her the best guest room he had to offer. She was thankful for that.

When Serena and Dan had come in that Saturday she had been surprised by how down to earth they were. Serena was probably one of the nicest people she had ever met; she could now call Serena a friend. Chuck had seemed at ease with them, which she was glad to see. Usually when he had come to the bar he had always been uptight, but not once while they were here had he been uptight.

"Here, sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he said while wrapping the band-aid around her tiny finger.

"Your fine," she answered while feeling a shiver from his touch.

Their eyes locked like they had been doing a lot these past couple of days. At the bar she would love to stare at him and take in his features. His bone structure was amazing and it took all of her not to stare, every time she was in a room with him.

"What's for dinner," he took his eyes away from her praying he didn't seem to cold.

She was stunning in every way possible. Him and Dan had talked about her a lot while she was out of the room. Dan had told him that she was definitely a keeper and too keep all eyes on her. So he did, he had kept all eyes on her for the past two weeks and in his mind he was falling for her more and more everyday.

"Um, this family pasta recipe," she said while gaining all of her composure back to full strength.

"Can't wait to try it," he answered smiling at her.

They sat down in their usual spots. What amazed Blair about his place was the view. The dining room was set in-between the kitchen and the large living room. The whole backside of his place was all glass though, it over looked most of New York and she could always look out which she loved.

She took a bite of the pasta. _Oh my God. Yuck. _In her mind she was usually a good cook, but this was a different story. It had been in the oven to long was her conclusion. She then had a bright idea, have fun with Chuck.

"Do you like it?" She questioned with a smirk.

"Very tasty."

_Where is a dog when you need it? _This food what she called pasta tasted like shit. Up until now she had been the best cook. This had changed his perspective.

"I think it's my best batch yet!"

"Yea, very good. Your best meal," he said while lying through his teeth.

She then burst out laughing. He was being such a good friend. So Chuck Bass like. "Chuck, you can be honest with me. This is worst thing ever, admit it."

"You wanted to see if I would play along didn't you Waldorf?" He questioned.

"Yep," she answered while nodding.

He had to laugh as well. They both laughed at each other for a while before Blair decided to throw the pasta into the garbage. She didn't know what they were going to have now, but she knew she better start thinking because it was getting late. She then glanced over her shoulder to see Chuck with a phonebook in hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling in a pizza."

"Meat-"

"Busters. My favorite." He said while finishing Blair's sentence.

"Mine too."

She learned something new about Chuck everyday. At first she had learned that he only wore black socks in the wintertime because he thought white clashed. Now she learned that his favorite pizza was hers. Yes, she was definitely falling for Chuck Bass.

"It will be here in twenty minutes."

"Whatever shall we do," she asked while leaning on the counter.

"Change into your pajamas," she raised an eyebrow, "not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter. Change and then I challenge you to a game of I Never." He said while pouring two shot glasses.

"Your on Bass." She yelled while running to her room.

-----------------------------------------

They were now laying on the ground stuffed from too much pizza and wine. They had the television on because they knew a storm was supposed to hit later that night. It had been a fun night and Blair didn't want the night to be over. The 'I Never' game had gone on about twenty minutes before they both got extremely bored. They had decided just talking was the route they were going to go.

"I'm going to go back to school," she admitted to him.

He looked up from the ground surprised. He knew she had gone to school in California, but he never knew what her degree was in. When people would look at Blair they would probably see a beautiful young woman in the prime of her life, he could always see so much more.

"What are you going back for?"

"I am going to try law. I figure since you let me have my money for spending, I could spend it on some classes. I always thought arguing was fun when I was little. Why not put it toward good use?"

In California she had gone into fashion because that was what her mother wanted her to do. At first it had been great she had enjoyed it. Then her mother wanted her to start her own line and that's when it stopped being enjoyable, that's also when her mother sent her on her own. She never understood why her mother wanted her to be something she wasn't and that's why she got the bartending job. She knew, in her mind, if her mother ever found out she would be mad and that was her goal.

"Good for you. I wish I could try something new sometimes," he said lowly.

"You could Chuck. I mean your one of the smartest people I know," she said honestly.

"Tell that to my father."

She didn't know much about his father. All she knew was that Bart Bass was one of the most well known names in New York. Blair had no idea what Chuck even did. All she could come up with is that it had something to do with selling things.

"I would if I could," she said sitting up to look at him.

He looked at her. They had both changed into their pajamas before the pizza had come. Blair was now in a tiny tank top and shorts. He would have definitely been cold by now, but he couldn't find one imperfection with her. Her hair was a mess from being on the floor and she still could capture your attention.

She couldn't help, but she felt much safer in his house. She had always hated where she had lived and now she didn't even worry because she knew she had Chuck. She had loved when she saw him coming out in his nightwear. She had always wondered what the 'great' Chuck Bass wore at night. Now she knew, a plain white t-shirt, that showed off his great fore arms, and flannel pants. _Very Sexy._

They both heard the loud clap of thunder that made them break eye contact. Blair was the first to look away because she noticed the lights flickering. Chuck had noticed it to and immediately got up and went to the back of the house. He needed to get a flashlight before the lights went completely out.

Darkness.

_Shit. Of course it needs batteries. _

"Blair. Where are you?"

"In the kitchen trying to find candles," she yelled. _I hate the dark._

He found his way around the house until he knew he was in the kitchen by smelling Blair's Chanel perfume. He found the drawer where he knew he had batteries. He put the batteries and to his luck it didn't work. _Shit._

"Chuck? Did you put the batteries in?" She questioned after five minutes.

"What do you think? The damn thing doesn't work. Piece of shit." He said annoyed and angry. "I'm going to bed it's past eleven anyways."

"Oh okay," she said while looking down even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Night, Chuck."

"Night, Blair. All be in my room if you need anything."

--------------------------------------

It was now three in the morning and she was still awake. The power was a goner. It hadn't been on since their moment on the floor, if you could even call it a moment. She was now tossing and turning. She hated the dark; ever since she was a little girl she had been scared. Darota, her maid, back when she was younger had always stayed by her bed until the storm had passed. Even though she knew it was silly, she had never truly gotten over her dark fear. _Note to self: work on darkness fear._

So here she was contemplating. She didn't want to disturb him because she knew he probably had a big meeting like he always did, but she needed her sleep too. He had said himself if she needed anything to come to his room.

"_All be in my room if you need anything."_ That line had replayed over and over in her head for what seemed like a century. This was one of the many reasons Chuck Bass meant a lot to her. Not only because he was keeping a roof over her head, but for little things he would say or do for her. That's when she decided to get up. She knew when he said something he meant it. He wasn't like most guys that would say something and turn around and do another.

When she finally made it to his door, which was on the other side of the house, she quickly stopped before knocking. _Do I say Hey, Chuck I'm scared move over? Yep, I will go with that. _In the middle of her thought process the door abruptly opened. She was welcomed by a very pissed off looking Chuck.

He had been in a pretty good sleep before he heard a door squeak loudly. One thing he had complained to the previous owner about was the doors. They squeaked even if you thought you were quietly opening them. He had been curious to see what it was so he decided to get up. That's when he was met with Blair's figure.

"Hi. Um," she tried to form a sentence, but nothing was coming out at all.

"Get in," he said while opening the door so she could slip under his arm.

She walked in wishing she could of gotten a good look at his bedroom. _Another reason to hate storms and the dark._ To her surprise he had the same layout as the kitchen, living room, and dining room, a huge window that went down the whole side of his room. Her room fortunately didn't have this feature. She loved looking out the window on sunny days, but now that it was storming it was a completely different story.

He could tell from her form that she had stopped before climbing onto the bed. He then remembered that she had revealed to him her fear about the dark and storms.

"You can have my side," he said while walking to the side that was by the window.

"Thanks," she said while smiling. She settled into his bed. It was much more comfortable than hers and she welcomed the change. She turned over so she didn't have the view of the sky. Once she got settled she could feel her body relax into his bed.

"Get some sleep," he whispered.

He turned over to her side. He watched her until he could tell she was asleep. He saw her shiver a little and knew she shouldn't be wearing those shorts in the middle of November. He pulled the covers up on her and on himself and settled into his own spot.

He finally gave away to sleep, never knowing till the morning that his arm had crept around her to protect her. It was the best sleep they had in years, in each other's arms, right where they belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting Away From It All

A/N: Hey Guys! So I am soo sorry I didn't get this out earlier. I had a huge photography final due and that took up most of my time! It was sooo boring trust me! Who's excited for tomorrow night though???? It's Gossip Girl Night! WOO! So excited!!! I am really hoping for some CB scenes! Cross your fingers! Haha! Anyways, I don't have much to say about this chapter besides I hope you really enjoy it! Haha! Oh and at the bottom I have included a new summary for a Christmas Story I am writing! It will come out in December because I just started it! Haha! Ok and a side note about the lyrics I have used. I love Gavin Degraw and I was listening to the song Young Love and I just thought the line that had innocent and us in it was CB for some strange reason. That's why those words are bolded! Haha! I just think they are the true essence of young love and true love! Haha! Ok now onto the chapter, enjoy and please review!!

----------------------------------------

For the young lovers, taking the hill.

One plants a flag while the other is killed.

When the wine pours we raise our cups.

Young love is sacrifice, young love is tough.

Young love is _innocent_, young love is _us_.

-Gavin Degraw

----------------------------------------

He woke up from what he thought had been a very peaceful sleep. He hadn't slept that good in a long time. He turned over and that's when he hit something, Blair's body to be exact. He was to out of it to lift his head up and push her off. _Why is she in my bed? _His mind then went back to the storm and the lights going out. He finally lifted his head up, against his own will, and looked at the clock. _7:00 A.M great. _He didn't want to get up that was the last thing his body wanted to do.

He had officially gotten four hours of sleep. She had disturbed his sleep in the middle of the night, not that he minded though. He put his head back down on his pillow trying to get the last bit of sleep he possibly could. He was dreading work. He might of dreaded work every morning, but today was different. His father was assigning him on project with a partner. He was more of a do it alone guy so getting a partner put him in a shitty mood.

His father had left out who was going to be assigned to him that was the first bad sign. He didn't particularly like any of the people that worked at his dad's office. They were all, in some ways, just like his father. All trying to be perfect, while Chuck just wanted to get the job done without being the best at the end of the day. His father told him this project would be a big project and that him and his partner would need to do good to get more jobs like this. _Perfect._

He turned his head to see if Blair was still asleep and sure enough she was, out cold. She looked comfortable in her sleep. He knew she needed it though since Friday was the busiest day at the bar. On Fridays she would have to stay until four in the morning so he knew he would ultimately have to stay up until four in the morning to make sure she got home. He was going to think about this more until he heard a knock on their door.

He quickly got up making sure not to disturb her and went to answer the door. When he stepped out into the living room he saw what a mess Blair and him had made. There were two pizza boxes on the floor and too many plastic cups to count. _That's lovely. _He opened the door and to his surprise was met with two familiar faces.

"Chuck!" Vanessa screamed and went into hug him.

He was not expecting this one bit. He knew that Vanessa and Nate were coming in on Monday to stay for the week of Thanksgiving, but they were definitely early. He looked at Nate's smiling figure while hugging Vanessa.

"This is a surprise guys," Chuck said sleepily.

"We know we just thought more time with you the better." Nate said while looking at Chuck suspiciously. One thing Nate knew was the Chuck never had a lack of sleep unless there was a girl in his bed.

"So can we come in?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh yea. It's a little messy though."

Nate and Vanessa walked into the house like they had done so many times, but noticed how the infamous Bass pad was a bit softer and girly. Vanessa looked at Nate and Nate was just as confused. They looked at the living room and noticed the pizza boxes that Chuck was now picking up and the plastic cups.

"Late night?" Nate asked already knowing the answer.

"Yea, uh listen guys I need to tell you something." Chuck said while looking at them.

"Oh god! Did you get married?" Vanessa asked harshly.

"What no. Chuck Bass will never get married." He said while in his mind he knew that phrase was quickly changing.

"Chuck did you get someone pregnant?"

"What! No I did not. That's the last thing I would do." He said seriously.

"Ok man, then what is it?" Nate questioned.

Chuck didn't want to tell his best friends like this. He wanted to tell them having warning and not telling them out of nowhere. He looked at their faces that were planted in confusion. Telling Dan and Serena had been a piece of cake and they had expected it. Nate and Vanessa were much more of your ultimate couple that everyone wanted to be like. He knew he would never be like them, but Blair had got him thinking about the future a little bit.

"This girl named Blair Waldorf that works at Victrola," he started while eyeing Nate, "she lost her apartment because she didn't pay rent one month and she is living with me."

Nate and Vanessa looked at each other and gave each other secretive smiles. Chuck did seem less stressed and nicer when they had walked into the door.

"That's good Chuck." Vanessa said while smiling.

"I thought you two love birds would be pissed at that."

"No not at all." Vanessa said while going into the kitchen and helping herself to some breakfast.

Chuck was surprised. Once when Nate and Vanessa had made one of their "surprise" visits he had had a girl in his bed. They had been mad and said that he needed to work on finding someone.

"So when can we meet her?" Nate asked.

"When she gets up. We had a little bit of a citywide blackout last night. We were up late."

"Likely story," Vanessa coughed.

"Think what you want Archibald, but it's true." Chuck commented while walking out of the room to go take his shower.

---------------------------------------

She woke up to her head pounding. She had forgotten she didn't handle alcohol well. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. _Where am I? _Her mind then wondered back to the night before. She looked around and then remembered the blackout. She was in his room and him nowhere in sight. She looked over to the nightstand when she noticed a note.

_Blair,_

_Had to go to work, big meeting. Nate and Vanessa are in the house. Don't be startled. See you tonight at Victrola._

_Love, Chuck_

Nate and Vanessa were in their house. _Oh lord. _She quickly got out of the bed and ran to the door and opened it. She was about to walk out until she knew she needed to compose herself. These were his friends here and she needed to make a good impression. She looked down at herself and she knew she needed to change.

She ran to her room as fast as she could and went straight to her closet. _What to wear?_ She looked through her closet and deciding she definitely needed a shopping trip. Nothing was right. After searching for around five minutes she decided on jeans and a cute sweater. _Whatever._

She walked into the living room composed. She had never met these people in her life so she had no clue what to except. When she finally saw them she noticed how great they looked together. Something she had always wanted. The lady she presumed to be Vanessa was absolutely stunning. Nate was also very good looking, but nothing compared to the man that was his best friend.

"Hi, I'm Blair." She didn't know really what to do. She wished Chuck was here to introduce them.

Nate and Vanessa looked up from the couch where they were sitting and took in the girl before them. She was nothing like the girls Chuck usually picked out. She was composed and gorgeous. Vanessa liked this choice.

"Hey, I'm Vanessa and this is my husband Nate. We have been dying to meet you," she said smiling.

"Oh really? Me too actually, Chuck talks about you guys all the time. It's so nice to meet you." Blair said while going to sit in one of the many chairs in the living area.

"So how did you get Chuck to actually let you stay here? He is usually not like that, at all." Nate laughed.

Blair had to think for a moment. Honestly she had no idea how she had managed to get Chuck to open up to her all those times at the bar. She only knew that they liked talking to each other and that's all that mattered. She was still confused though. Why did Chuck open his home to her?

"I don't really know. We've known each other for around two years so I guess he knew I needed some help and so here I am," she said.

"That's good. Chuck's a good guy. Remember that." Vanessa said.

"I will."

Blair looked at the two people that she had only known for a matter of minutes. What was strange about all of Chuck's friends were that they were all so welcoming. She could always tell they had been a group in high school. She was glad when they came that they included her too.

"Blair how about me and you go shopping, Chuck told me you had to work tonight. No fun, I'm sure. Nate, we will meet back up with you at Victrola tonight." Vanessa said getting up from the couch.

"I would love that," Blair said.

"Yea, thanks for including me," Nate laughed.

"Whatever, dude." Vanessa said while plopping a kiss on her husband's cheek.

-----------------------------------------

Chuck was in the meeting. He had been in this meeting for two hours now. The meeting was taking place in his father's office. It was a meeting with fifty other PR people. Chuck hated most of them. The project his father was assigning took a group of two to make happen. His father was picking the groups, of course, which meant he could possibly be stuck with a complete lunatic.

His father was telling them how the project worked they had till Wednesday, the day before the Thanksgiving, to get the project done. The project consists of buying off a place. The team has to go to a place and make the manager sell it to them so the Bass Company could grow. Chuck found it to be a project that he could care less about.

"Charles Bass and Marcus Abbot, you will be working together," Bart announced.

Chuck snapped out of his daydreaming to look at his father. _He has to be kidding? _He looked at his father's stern face. _Shit._ His father had of course paired him with the guy that he hated. Marcus was a smart ass, in his opinion, always trying to be better than he was. Chuck knew the layers though. Deep down he knew Marcus hated him as well. They were a like. Smart as hell and always got what they ultimately wanted.

Marcus had been working on the same floor as him for three years now. They had come in at the same time. He knew his father had a spot for Marcus, unlike him. Marcus always showed his father his ability to work much more than him, this concluding him to be a smart ass.

"You guys will be working to shut down the bar, Victrola," Bart stated.

_Shit. _Chuck was beyond speechless now. His father had to know. He had heard the cruelness in his voice when he said Victrola. One thing he had to give his father credit for was that he always knew what his son was doing.

He gave his father a look that did not go unnoticed by his father. He then decided to just walk out of the office. He couldn't take this anymore. First, pairing off with Marcus, then outing him. Yes, his father was the worst man on the face of the planet.

"Charles, don't you dare walk out of this meeting," his father yelled while walking down the hall.

Too bad he muted everything his father said.

-------------------------------------------

She was completely exhausted. Her late night, small hangover, and shopping had taken a toll on her. Her and Vanessa's shopping trip had turned into a four-hour one. Blair was glad though. She had needed a break from everything. She had learned on the trip that Vanessa was exactly like Serena. They were both some of the sweetest people she had ever met. They would talk to her like they had always been friends. She really enjoyed that fact. Nate had also seemed like the perfect husband, calling Vanessa every hour.

When she was little she would tell her mother she would be married by the age of twenty. That dream had quickly ended when she decided that she didn't want to be around her mother anymore. She decided they day she left California that she would never get married she didn't need a husband.

She saw him entering the door with a scowl on his face. _Rough day? _She noticed him walking over to Vanessa and Nate and greeting them. She knew it might sound crazy to some people, but she was glad that she had split a drink on him two years ago. It was a moment in her life she would never regret. She was sure all of his friends knew she had a special place in her heart for him. Sometimes she wondered if those feelings were friend like or romantic like. Whatever they were they were strong.

"Regular," he said while meeting her eyes.

"Coming right up. So how was your day?" She asked while trying to make conversation. "You had that big meeting right?"

"It sucked ass, I rather not talk about it," he said while taking a huge swig of his beer.

"Oh I'm sorry. Well I met your friends and they are great. Now I know that Serena and Dan are coming in on Monday and Erik is coming in on Tuesday. What do you want to do about the living arrangements? Do you want me to go to a hotel?" She asked seriously.

"Blair you're kidding right?" He questioned. "You will be rooming with me. Get use to it." He said laughing.

She was about to finish the conversation when she noticed a strange man eyeing Chuck across the room. He was tall and slender. He had dark blonde hair and had a smirk planted on his face. He walked up to Chuck and smiled at her.

"Good evening, Mr. Bass." The strange man said.

Chuck rolled his eyes. Just what he needed, "good evening, Marcus."

Blair looked in-between the men. Chuck looked like he wanted to punch something and this Marcus character looked like he knew he was aggravating Chuck.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked trying to break the tension she knew was forming.

"You can get me a lot of things." Marcus said.

"Drink wise." She said not missing a beat.

"I'll have what this guy is having."

"A beer it is."

Chuck turned to Marcus. He hated this guy. He was in no way working with him. Him coming in here made him want to pound him even more. He knew he was flirting with Blair to get under his skin. It was working.

"So this is the place where she works?" He asked Chuck.

"You ordered from her." Chuck said possessively.

"You mean that girl is Blair? Bass, I'm surprised you scored so high." He said further taunting Chuck.

"Say what you want Abbot." Chuck said playing cool.

"Look if we are going to be working together-"

"We aren't working together." Chuck said finishing his sentence.

Marcus looked at him. "Fine, Bass have it your way, but either way your little girl is going to lose her job. I don't care what you say, but I know you don't want that to happen. You're going down. Victrola, you, and your girl are all going down." He finished while getting up.

He knew in a way Marcus was right. He knew his father was onto him. He knew that his father knew about Blair. He didn't care though. He had to find away to save Victrola and buy out another bar that his father would like. Some how he knew that it wouldn't be possible though.

----------------------------------------

Ok here is the summary! I am really excited about this one! It is based off my favorite Christmas movie of all time Three Days, of course that is usually on the 25 Days of Christmas on ABC Family, but sadly I don't think it will be on this year! :(

The Gift

Summary: They were high school sweetheart. They were Chuck and Blair. They grew up in a small place in New York. Once graduating high school they eloped. They now lived in New York City. He working to bring up Bass Enterprises, she the girl you could never get a hold of day to day. He was drifting and she could tell. Will one fateful night change everything in the blink of an eye?

Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Getting Away From It All

A/N: Hello everyone!!!! I hope you lovely readers are doing well today! So I am so upset that I didn't get to see Gossip Girl this week!!! I had to go to my kick boxing class which is from 6:30 to 7:30 which is during Gossip Girl! I know it's horrible, but luckily there is TiVo these days! I am still not caught up with the episode, but am going to watch it tomorrow after school which also means I am off for a week for Thanksgiving break!! Wooooh! So excited! That means there will be frequent updates over the next week! Be ready for them! Haha! By the way who is ready for Twilight tomorrow? I know I am!!!!!!!!!!! Haha! Anyways I hope you all enjoy reading this and please review! P.S, I think you all will like the end! :)

----------------------------------------

She is yearning

For shelter and affection

That she never found at home

She is searching

For a hero to ride in

To ride in and save her the day

And in walks prince charming

And he knows just what to say

Momentary lapse of judgement

And she gives herself away.

-Casting Crowns

----------------------------------------

Her shift was finally over and she was beyond happy. Her manager, Nancy, had informed her that she would need to close the place up tonight. Chuck had over heard the conversation hours earlier and decided he would wait with her and walk her home. She had just finished putting the last shot glass up when she noticed he was obviously ready to get out of there. She gave him a smile indicating that she would be just a few more minutes.

He returned the smile and waited for her. He never knew how much time it took to actually close down a bar. He was thinking about how long it would actually take to literally close down a bar. He knew Blair would be crushed. He could tell she loved working here. She would always have her usual customers at night and he could tell she loved it.

He knew he had to talk to his father promptly on Monday morning. He thought about doing it this weekend, but decided it against it. Him and Blair had official named this weekend 'get ready for Thanksgiving' weekend. Many would find it cheesy, but some how it worked for them. He watched her as she finally grabbed her coat and started making her way towards him. He was definitely happy they were finally making their way out of the bar at five in the morning.

"Tired?" She asked looking up at his face.

"Extremely. You?" He questioned.

"Same. Are we walking home?" She asked praying to God that he would have them take the limo.

"Unfortunately, yes."

She looked at him to make sure he was kidding. No sign anywhere.

"Chuck I am going to die! I have been on my feet all night. You know I don't complain much, but this is an emergency. Need car. Need limo." She begged not caring if she sounded desperate.

"This coming from the girl who made me change all of my towels in all of the bathrooms." He said referring to her early statement of her not complaining much.

She eyed him and then jab punched him.

"Ow. Waldorf do you really want to walk home all by yourself? Be glad I'm doing this for you." He said while rubbing his arm.

"Fine your right. Thank you. I mean it." She said while lightly nudging him.

"Anytime" He then picked up the pace on her, spotting something in the distance he knew she would like.

"Hey, slow down! I can only go so fast in these heels." She said yelling at him.

He couldn't help but laugh when he saw the sight behind him. She was trying to catch up with him in a fast paced walk. She looked like she was going to hit some other walkers before she would quickly swerve around them.

"I hate you," she said when she finally caught up to him.

"Whatever, Waldorf," he said when he opened the door into one of his favorite places to eat.

Blair looked around wondering where they were. _Nina's Diner. That's catchy. _Once she walked further into the building she could smell all the wonderful food. Her stomach let out a growl. She honestly couldn't remember the last thing she had eaten.

"How many sir?" The hostess asked.

"Two." Chuck replied.

The hostess led them to their table. They got a window seat, which made Chuck a very happy man. They could see from their spot a large portion of Time Square. He also could clearly see Bass Enterprises from here which made him cringe.

"Nice spot. Is this where you come to get away?" She asked him interrupting his thoughts.

"No actually I have another place where I do that," he said thinking about the bar where he spent every night at.

"You going to tell me?"

"Nah, maybe some other time," he said smirking at her.

"I'm onto you Bass." She said playing along.

He laughed making sure not to ruin the moment. Even though they had both been up for countless hours she still had that affect on him. She could make him laugh and smile more then anyone else. He had never felt this way towards anyone else in his life and he knew it meant something deeper then he wanted to admit. He knew he would never be able to tell her though in fear it would ruin their friendship.

"I'm glad." He laughed.

"So what's good here?"

This was her ideal setting. He mother had always told her if you found someone that you could do anything with then that was the one for you. She didn't know if her mother's words were playing with her mind or if Chuck was something worth fighting for. Whatever he was he meant the world to her.

"Pancakes and the triple cheese omelet." She gave him a look. "Just a suggestion."

"I'll go with." She said staring at him.

"Me too. It's my favorite anyways."

The waitress took their order. It was just them at the restaurant and that's the way he liked it. Their conversation went from funny to serious back to funny. Their conversations would flow and that's why he knew she would always be the one he could turn to. She might not of known it, but she already knew layers of him that no one else ever knew, not even his friends.

"Here you guys go. Can I get you guys anything else?" The waitress asked.

"No we're good." Blair said trying to give her the best smile she could muster. "She is an annoyance."

"I think you're jealous that she was flirting with me." Chuck laughed while taking a piece of her pancake.

"I am not. I just noticed that she was pushy."

"I can read you like a book you know?"

"No you can't."

"Yes. I can"

"I hate you, Bass." She said while taking the piece of his pancake.

"Hey, do not still the pancake."

----------------------------------------

"Where were you guys?" Vanessa said when Chuck and Blair finally came home at seven a.m.

"Cleaned up and then got some grub. I'm heading to bed." Blair said before Vanessa or Chuck could even form a sentence.

Vanessa gave Chuck the eye. _I don't like that look._

"What?"

"Chuck you realize that you have been out for hours and Nate and I were worried about you two. You know they do have cell phones these days."

"I get it we could of called. She was fine. I'm fine."

Chuck then went over to his fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He looked around the house and noticed it looked cleaned. He then saw Nate approaching. _So whipped._

"I see yesterday while the girls were shopping you took to cleaning my pad." Chuck smirked.

"Shut-up late person who doesn't call his best friends and tell them were they were." Nate said pointing at him.

"What's the big deal? We cleaned till five and decided to go to Nina's. Shit don't get so mad." Chuck answered and while walking over to the couch.

He was going to the couch were he would always go after having too much to drink. Unfortunately it looked like some one else had also found the couch to be the special spot. Blair was fast asleep on _his _couch and he was pissed. He wanted to knock her off.

"Blair, wake up!"

It might not of been the most proper thing for a man to do to a lady, but he didn't care. He was tired and at the end of the day this was his house and he wanted his couch.

"Go away," she mumbled.

"Go to your bed, Waldorf."

"Go to your bed, Bass."

"Scoot over."

So she did and just like that their problem was settled. While they were peacefully sleeping all Nate and Vanessa could think was when are they going to get together?

----------------------------------------

"Rocking around the Christmas tree-"

"Blair its Thanksgiving, not Christmas." Chuck said annoyed.

Chuck and Blair were in his room trying to sort out his closet so she could fit some of her things in there. Serena and Dan were coming on Monday so she knew they had to be prepared. Since Chuck had offered her a spot in his room she knew she would need her things in there.

Nate and Vanessa had decided they needed to go out tonight, while Chuck and Blair decided they needed to stay in after all of their long nights out. Blair looked around the room and noticed she had more than enough space to fill in with her stuff. She first needed to go through his closet.

"Plaid? I'm impressed," she said while examining his shirt options.

"You can never go wrong with it,' he replied.

"Very true."

He was sitting on his bed waiting until she had something for him to do. She was wearing flannel pants and a University of California sweatshirt and in his mind she had never looked better. She looked to be in comfort and he enjoyed that for a change. All he usually saw was girl's trying to impress him with fancy clothing, but she could be in regular attire and he was more than satisfied.

"I'm guessing you like hockey?" She asked while pulling out what she thought looked like a thousand hockey tickets.

"Uh, yea me and my father use to go to the games." Chuck answered.

He looked down for a moment remembering the good times when him and his father use to go to the games. They would always have the same seats and have the time of their lives. All those days ended though when his father started having more business 'things' to take care of.

"I'm sorry Chuck," she said giving him a small smile. "Maybe we can go sometime. I like hockey, kinda not really, but I will go with you." She said rambling.

"Its fine, but thank you.. I am sure you and your mom had some traditions." He replied trying to switch the conversation.

Blair smiled.

"Actually we did until I moved out. We would always watch Audrey Hepburn movies every Sunday. I know that sounds dumb, but it was our way of living in a dream land I guess."

"Nah, its not dumb. I guess we all make new traditions right?" He questioned.

Blair looked at him from the closet. His brown eyes could do a lot to a girl when they were looking right at you. He was wearing his usual nightwear and she would of drooled if he hadn't been in the room looking right at her. She was moving into his room and inside she was secretly freaking out. A whole week in a bed with him, yes it was definitely freaking her out.

"Yea, like our new Thanksgiving tradition." She answered. "Oh by the way I am cooking everything, we are not ordering from a restaurant."

"Who in there right mind would want to slave the whole day in the kitchen while making a dinner that will only last about an hour?" He said while getting up to help with the boxes in the closet.

"First, if you don't make Thanksgiving dinner it defeats the purpose of Thanksgiving. Second, what is this?" She asked while picking up a stuffed animal.

Chuck stood there dead in his tracks when he saw his stuffed animal from the fourth grade come out of the closet. _Well this is embarrassing. _He looked at her laughing face.

"You think this is funny don't you?" He said while fetching his stuffed bunny away from her.

"What's its name?"

"Is this really necessary?"

She nodded.

"Fluffy," he answered after a long pause.

She couldn't contain her laughter. Chuck Bass was the last person she would ever expect to have a stuffed bunny in his closet. She was about to respond to him when she was airlifted onto his bed. He was tickling her uncontrollably and she couldn't breathe.

"Chuck stop," she tried to get out.

"No not until you say you will never tell anyone about Fluffy." He laughed out.

"Ok I give up," she said while catching her breath "I will never mention Fluffy to anyone." She was on her back and he was on top of her fully. She couldn't stop laughing and for once in her life she felt alive. He made her feel alive.

He looked down at her after he had finished tickling her and did something he never expected he would do. He kissed her. He kissed her with everything he had. He knew it was sudden, but he couldn't help it anymore. He needed her. He wanted her.

She didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that she and Chuck Bass were kissing. It wasn't a kiss that would ever be able to be described to anyone else. It was gentle and passionate all in one. She kissed back with everything she felt for him. She wanted this and she knew from the kiss he wanted it too.

His tongue asked for an entrance, which her mouth accepted quickly. He couldn't get enough of her. She was intoxicating and he wanted all of her. He didn't know if this was just a kiss or a turning point in their relationship. Somehow he hoped it was the beginning of something more. In the end he knew it really didn't matter if it screwed up their friendship because in the end taking a leap was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Getting Away From It All

A/N: Hello everyone!! Are we all almost ready for turkey day?? I know I am!!! Haha!! Anyways I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend I know I did!! Totally saw Twilight three times!! Robert Pattison sooooooo sexy!!! Not as sexy as my Ed, but pretty close!!! Now I know I promised everyone an update this weekend, but I had to re-write this chapter several times and somehow I am still not completely satisfied with it, but it will do because next chapter is the BIG ONE!!!!!!! Yes I know total spoiler, but I need to give you something to look forward too!!! Ok and also did anyone notice on the last chapter how the Getting Away From It All title was on the left side of the page when it is suppose to be in the middle??? Man that just annoyed me like no other this whole time so I thought I would just rant about it!!! Now I would like to give thanks to everyone who reviews, but also everyone who has put a Story Alert on this story!!! That also means a lot to me as well!!! Keep the reviews coming guys because those make my day!!! So I hope you enjoy and please review!!!!!!

----------------------------------------

With an urgent, careful stare,

And some panic in those eyes

If I see you lying there,

Hoping this was the last time.

If you hear a distant sound,

And see footsteps by your side.

When the world comes crashing down.

I will find you if you hide.

If you wish it, wish it now.

If you wish, wish it loud.

If you want it, say it now.

If you want it, say it loud.

-Angles and Airwaves

-----------------------------------------

She was wide-awake and in denial. Yes that had to be it. Her and Chuck had kissed and not a kiss that you forgot, but a kiss that was forever in your mind. They had kissed. He had kissed her, but nothing had happened. They got as far as ripping each others clothes off when he asked the most pivotal question "you sure." Most girls would have leaped, but she didn't. She had shaken her head and ran. Ran to her room and cried. She wasn't ready for that step not with him.

Of course she was ready, but it didn't mean anything. He was Chuck Bass and it was probably just sex to him, meaningless sex with her, the girl who had nothing. That is not how she wanted her first time to be like. She wanted her first time to be with someone she wanted and he had to want the same thing. She didn't know if Chuck wanted the same thing, so she wasn't sure and it killed her inside.

She turned over hoping sleep would come to her, but she knew it would never come. When she turned away from Chuck she could tell she had left him confused. She had kissed back and then got scared by his question. Was it really the question she was scared of though? Or was she more scared of the prospect of being with him.

He was Chuck Bass some big personal relationship manager and she was a bartender. She was in some ways nothing, but somehow she was something to him. Maybe that's what scared her how she was something to him. Yes, that was definitely it. She was scared of finally being something to someone.

In California she had never been anything to her mother she decided. She was just her daughter who didn't follow her wishes. She was not even acknowledge to her mother. She also had never had any stable relationships. She had one stable boyfriend back at home. They had dated for three years, but ended it when she had found out he had been cheating for all of their relationship. That's when she promised herself to never give into a guy.

She knew Chuck. He would come into the bar sometimes telling stories of his womanizing ways and she would always get hurt. She always wondered why he would tell her those stories, but within the past year she had almost never heard those stories again. He would always come in and drink a little and talk to her about her and her life. Maybe he did cared. This thought scared her more than any of the others.

----------------------------------------

_I'm dumb shit. _He had kissed her and she had walked away from it. She had walked so far away she would never of known that he had heard her cries. He stayed by the door until he heard her tears subside. One thing he could always tell about Blair was that she was broken.

The first time he had met her she was behind the counter and not smiling and he decided to go talk to her and maybe even try to get her in his bed. He had gone up though and saw her face and he could tell she just needed someone to talk to. Every time he went in there he might not have always told her things she wanted to hear, but at least she would have someone to talk to if she wanted to.

It had all changed a year ago when he decided he needed to find out about Blair. So he did what every businessman would do, he asked her about herself. She had opened up and that's why he knew they were good friends still to this day. Also to this day he wanted to still get to know her and he knew he had ruined it with the kiss.

They had been making out and he thought she was ready so he asked the question. The question that apparently was not the right one. He asked and he had looked down into her eyes. The eyes that he always wanted to get lost in, the eyes that any man would die for. She stopped kissing him and bolted. Bolted so far that he had to have time to get up and run after her.

When he had heard her crying all he knew to do was sit there. He thought about knocking, but decided against it knowing that she might of needed her space. He had walked back to his room and crashed on his bed. He was still on his bed and sleep would not come.

He couldn't figure out what had gone wrong. Besides the question there had to be another reason for her sudden change in mood. She had looked scared something he had never seen in her until tonight. He saw a lot in Blair Waldorf, but never trepidation. Yes, this was something new he had never seen in her and suddenly he wanted to know more about her.

---------------------------------------

"What's up with you two?" Vanessa asked.

Nate, Vanessa, Chuck, and Blair were all sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast and to Nate and Vanessa's surprise Chuck and Blair had not said one word to each other.

"Uh-" Blair started.

"Long night." Chuck answered while looking at Blair.

"Very tired." Blair responded.

Vanessa looked at Nate who was also not buying the story one bit.

"So what are your plans today Blair?" Nate questioned.

"I am going to the grocery store to get all of the fixings for Thanksgiving." Blair said after a few minutes of thinking of somewhere to go.

Chuck looked at her. Originally they had decided to go to the store together, so Blair could show him what all to get. He guessed that was out of the question now.

"What about you Chuck?" Vanessa asked.

Chuck had to think. He really needed to talk to Blair about their encounter last night, but he could tell she wanted to do the opposite.

"I have a business proposal I need to get done so I will be working on that." Chuck answered.

"Oh guys I forgot to tell you Serena and Dan called and said their flight is coming in tonight so one of us needs to go pick them up." Vanessa said while finishing her breakfast.

"I'll go-" Blair and Chuck said at the same time.

Nate looked at them. "Eager much?"

"There my friends I think I should go," Chuck said.

"Well I promised Serena I would come next time to pick her up," Blair responded to Chuck's low blow.

It was Vanessa's turn to look at them. "Me and Nate will go."

Chuck and Blair looked at them. They were both thinking of an excuse to go and get out of the house and that was a good one, but Nate and Vanessa had picked it up.

"Well thank you so much Vanessa for cooking breakfast and I would love to stay and chat, but I need to get to the store. See you guys later." Blair said leaving the table.

Chuck watched as she walked away and shut the door behind her. He might have stared too long though because Vanessa and Nate caught on immediately.

"Spill," Vanessa said.

"What?" Chuck asked confused. He needed to get out of here.

"What happened between the two of you?" Vanessa asked pressuring him to tell her everything.

"Nothing happened."

"Bass I know the two of you. You guys like each other and now suddenly you guys aren't talking? Yea, I am pretty sure something happened." Vanessa said.

"First off we don't like each other we are friends," Chuck answered trying to convince himself of that. "Secondly she has to get our turkey and she was probably really into wanting to get there for the turkey special." Chuck answered while leaving the table to go to his room and hide out.

-----------------------------------------

_Smoked or not smoked?_ Blair thought to herself. She had only cooked a turkey once in her life and she was not sure which one to choose. She was planning to do this shopping with Chuck, but decided that she needed to be alone and this was the only way to be alone.

She would have to go back to the turkeys because there was no way she could choose yet. She turned her basket and ran into a very tall man. _Oh my god. _She looked at him and all he had was a smile on his face, for some reason she knew she had seen this man somewhere before.

"Blair right?" The man asked.

"Uh, yea." She responded having no idea who this man was.

He laughed telling she couldn't remember. "Marcus Abbot. I'm a friend of Chuck's."

Then she remembered everything. She remembered him in the bar and how Chuck couldn't stand him.

"Oh hi, your from the bar I remember now." She said being as polite as she could.

"Where is Chuck speaking of him," he asked as they slowly started to walk to the spice aisle.

"Um, he has this big project thing to do I think," she responded while putting her full attention into the pepper.

"Yea were partners on the deal."

"You got lucky then. Chuck's great." She said smiling.

"I guess he hasn't told you then," Marcus questioned.

She looked at him apprehensively not wanting to even know what Chuck hadn't told her. "What do you mean?"

"Our teams job is to shut down Victrola." Marcus said.

Blair blinked a couple times. Yes, this was something Chuck had definitely not told her. She didn't know if she was more angry or upset with him. She was going to go with angry though because she really wanted to hit him.

"Oh, um no actually he hasn't told me that." She said composing herself so it looked like it didn't affect her.

Marcus smirked. "Yea Chuck is known for doing that."

"Doing what?" She asked not liking the tone of his voice.

"Lying or I should say not informing people."

Blair looked at him and she really didn't know if she believed this Marcus guy. When he had come into the bar she could tell he was cocky. When he spoke to Chuck she could tell Chuck did everything in his power not to sucker punch him.

"Listen I have to get going, but it was nice seeing you," Blair said suddenly wanting to get away from him.

"Blair why don't we go out and have a drink."

"Uh I don't think that is the best idea, but thanks for asking." She replied while making her way to the next aisle.

"I'll be at the club Tric if you change your mind," he yelled out to her.

She kept walking though not wanting to respond to that. She was beyond furious with a certain man in her life. She could not believe he hadn't told her. She was hurt by this and in some ways she was glad the truth finally came out. Now she knew Chuck had things that he wasn't telling her and this made her mind certain she had made the right decision when she had said no to "you sure". The words that she knew she really wanted to say yes to.

-----------------------------------------

He had been sitting on the couch for two hours and he was officially bored out of his mind. She had been gone for over four hours and Nate and Vanessa had been gone for three. He had started watching television until he got bored. Now he was trying to figure out how to save Victrola, which was not going well.

He looked up hearing the doorknob squeak; he still needed to fix that. He saw her come in with what look liked a hundred bags. He quickly got up to help her. He smiled at her and she didn't even give him a look. They needed to talk.

"How was the grocery store?" He asked making conversation.

Blair glared at him still fuming over seeing Marcus. "Do you tell me everything?" She asked while going over to the kitchen and taking the groceries out of the bags.

"Uh yea." He said not knowing what she was talking about.

"Really then why did Marcus tell me the Victrola news?" She said looking right at him.

"When did you talk to Marcus?" He was fuming now.

"Chuck that's not the point. You lied to me. Your company is shutting down the bar and your not doing anything. Your sitting on your ass letting it happen." She said with anger.

"First of all don't listen to Marcus." She looked at him. "He's an ass. Second, yes but I won't let it happen. I am working on it as we speak."

"Chuck you lied to me. How can you ask me are you sure when your lying to me." She looked at him wanting him to give her the best answer and to make everything ok.

"Blair I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you about something that probably won't even happen." He answered.

That wasn't it. She walked out of the kitchen not wanting to be in the same room as him.

He looked to the back of her and really had no idea why she had gotten so mad.

"Where are you going?" He asked to her turning back.

"Out with Marcus." She answered not caring if it hurt him.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting Away From It All

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope everyone had a great holiday yesterday! I know I promised an update, but I got very distracted and it took me longer to write this chapter than expected! Now when I see someone has updated I sometimes scroll down to the bottom to see how the chapter ends I don't know if any of you guys do that, but with this chapter I suggest you read it from the beginning. I mean I don't mind if you scroll down of course, but I think you will enjoy it better if you don't! Haha! The song I used for this chapter is With Me by Sum 41,which is the limo song! Man I love that song and I think it goes with this chapter amazingly! Oh and this chapter is going to be a little different for the lryics so I hope it goes together! Crosses fingers! Also, I would like to thank the awesome girl who was my beta for this chapter! Bloomer, girl many hugs and kisses! I hope everyone enjoys and please review!

----------------------------------------

_I don't want this moment to ever end._

_Where everything's nothing without you._

_Wait here forever just to, to see you smile._

_Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

She had left two hours ago to go be with a guy he hated, a guy that despised him as well. What did this mean for their relationship? He didn't exactly know. She had pranced out of here and had not even muttered a word back to him. Her outfit had turned him on though, a green dress that screamed perfection on her. Yes, this is one of the many reasons Blair Waldorf was a catch.

She didn't do anything to please anyone she just did somehow. She could come into your life and change it in a blink of an eye. He was glad she did though. He had needed a change and he had never regretted anything that included her.

Their fight they had shook him a little. She came in wanting to know if he kept secrets from her and he told her the truth, no. In some ways he had kept that secret from her, but it was his work. He tried to keep those things separate from her. Work and her were different to him. Work he hated, and Blair well she was just different.

His head jerked up when he heard laughter from the hall. Everyone was here. _Lovely_ he thought_._

"Still working Chuck?" Nate asked as he came over and set on the couch beside him.

He nodded looking at a business deal with tired eyes.

"Chuck! I haven't seen you in forever." Serena screamed as she took him in a hug.

"S, nice to see you, even though I saw you like three weeks ago."

Serena hit him. "Whatever."

He saw Dan come in next bringing in all the luggage. "Babe you could of helped." Dan said annoyed.

Serena smiled. "I wanted to see Chuck." She took in Chuck's cheeks.

"I need to get out of here." He mumbled.

"Where's Blair?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

Chuck looked away from the group and tried to think of an excuse to tell them. He couldn't think that fast on his feet.

"She's still out." He answered vaguely.

Serena's face went down. She could read him so well. "What happened?"

Chuck turned to her. How did everyone figure out something was wrong? This confused him.

"Nothing."

Serena looked at Dan, who looked at Vanessa, who looked at Nate, who looked back at Chuck. "Sure." They all said in unison.

One thing Chuck never liked about his group of friends is that they always knew exactly what was going on with him.

"It's the truth." He said getting defensive.

"Where is she again?" Vanessa asked trying to get Chuck to open up more.

Chuck stood up from the couch. He needed to leave and go find her and Marcus. He still wondered how they had met up. He didn't trust Marcus with Blair. Truthfully he didn't trust anyone with Blair besides himself.

"Uh, at the market still and right before you guys came back she called. I am going to go pick her up." He lied through his teeth.

They all looked up and nodded, while minding their own business.

He rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------

_Through it all I've made my mistakes_

_stumble and fall but I mean these words._

_I want you to know with everything I won't let this go._

_These words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know_

_As I bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go._

She had arrived at Tric thirty minutes ago and she was in no way impressed. She had arrived and everyone was drunk off his or her asses. She had found Marcus and luckily he hadn't been drunk, to her surprise. She waved and went over to him and they had been chatting ever since.

When she had walked out on her and Chuck's discussion she had regretted it. She wanted to work out stuff with Chuck; he was her best friend after all. He looked disappointed when she had told him about going out with Marcus, but she didn't care, she now did. She wanted to be at home and talking to him. Marcus was a bore and nothing compared to Chuck. Maybe it was Chuck's personality, or eyes, or the way he would talk, she didn't know, but something about him always made her fall for him more.

She knew it was wrong to think about Chuck in some other way because essentially he might not feel the same, but their kiss had proved her wrong. She had thought about the kiss and it never seemed to get old. His lips had been soft and his tongue had been amazing. The softness of his kisses were undeniable and she wanted to feel them again.

Marcus talking to her brought her out of her thoughts.

"So what do you think?" He asked putting a shot in front of her.

She looked up. "About what?"

"The place?" He laughed.

"Oh um, yea it's great." She looked around lying to him.

"So what made you decide to come?"

Marcus couldn't lie. Blair was definitely a catch and he could see why Chuck had snatched her up.

"I just needed to get out of the house," she said while all she could was think about her roommate.

He looked down and gulped his drink. "I can see why."

She looked back at him not liking his comment about Chuck. Some people just didn't know Chuck. He may of seemed stiff like his father, not that she knew his father, but inside he was a loving person. _Did she just say loving?_

"Chuck did nothing. I needed to get out for myself." Blair answered knowing that she would never say anything bad about Chuck.

"Did you get the answers you wanted about Victrola?" He knew this would get to her.

She took her shot needing the alcohol. "No, but I know he wouldn't do that to me." She said this knowing Chuck would never hurt her.

Marcus looked at her wanting to change the subject. "So would you like to dance?"

She blinked. "Dance like dance? Like dance on the dance floor?" She questioned looking at all the people out there.

He nodded.

"Oh I am not much of a dancer." She said while pushing the other shot glass away. He threw her a look. "I don't drink much."

"You Blair Waldorf are very interesting." He drank the shot.

She felt her phone vibrate and somehow she was grateful. She looked at the caller, Chuck. She was surprised to say the least. She knew she needed to take the call.

"I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back." She scooted off her stool and left Marcus in the dark about the caller.

She answered the phone. "What Chuck?" She tried to still sound pissed.

"Where are you?" He questioned her.

She looked back and forth seeing if she could find a place to talk and hear him.

"What?" She yelled in the phone.

"Where are you?" He yelled back at her.

"Uh at Tric a club in the city."

"Why are you there? It's not a place for you to be." He told her.

"I'm with Marcus. I'm safe." She said back to him, secretly melting at his concern for her.

"Well I'm coming to get you." He said.

"What?" She wanted to protest, but she heard the phone click.

She looked around again not wanting to really return to her place with Marcus. She just hoped Chuck got here soon.

----------------------------------------

_Thoughts read unspoken forever and now_

_The pieces of memories fall to the gorund_

_I know what I did and how so, I won't let this go_

_'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

He flipped the phone off. He rolled the window down so he could see his driver.

"4th and Wilbanks." He said giving the driver instructions where to go.

He sat in the car and was anxious to get to Tric. He hated going into Tric. It was full of drunk and high people. Not a place where he wanted Blair to be. He hadn't planned on going after her, but he wanted to. He needed to make sure to watch her like a hawk. Every time they would go out some pervert would look at her. He knew that's exactly what Marcus was doing. When he arrived he was going to give that a guy a piece of his mind.

The driver pulled up to the familiar spot and Chuck got out of the car. He walked to the door where they had to sign you in. To his surprise they let him in without signing him in. He guessed that was one plus to this joint.

He walked into the club and spotted Blair right off, it was probably because she was by far the most beautiful girl in the room. Yes, that's what he told himself. It wasn't because he liked her, it was simply because she was gorgeous.

He approached them.

"Nice to see you two tonight." He smirked.

Marcus gave him an annoyed look, while Blair tried not to look at him all together.

"Bass." Marcus said.

"Abbot." Chuck responded.

Blair looked in between the men. One guy was mediocre, while the one that had just entered could melt your heart into pieces. Yes, this would be a struggle for some girls, but there was only one guy in her mind.

"Hey, Chuck." She wished she had that drink now.

"Blair our friends are at home I was wondering if you needed a lift home." Somehow he always saved her from situations.

"Uh, yea I could." She looked at Marcus who told her she could go. "Thanks Marcus for everything." She smiled back at him while standing up.

"I'll be out in a minute." Chuck told her.

She nodded knowing the two men were about to have a chat.

"Listen, Chuck-" Marcus started.

"No you listen. First of all do not tell Blair about work. Those are two completely separate things. Second, consider yourself without a job. I will personally see to it that you will not be working for my father anymore." Chuck finished with a finger pointed at Marcus.

He heard Marcus try and respond, but he was to much out of the door to hear of it.

He walked to the limo and saw the door opened for him. He looked into the car and saw Blair, in all of her beauty, sitting and waiting patiently for him. He slid in next to her and the door closed behind him.

She looked at him. No bruises, a good sign, she thought. When she had walked out of the club she saw them starting to talk and she had no idea what Chuck had said, but he looked mad. She saw Marcus looking like a dear caught in headlights.

"Thanks for picking me up." She said softly.

He looked at her. "Yea no problem."

She leaned back so she could rest her back against the cool leather seat. She needed to say sorry to him, but really didn't know how.

"Chuck?" He turned to her voice. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just didn't think we hid anything from each other." She said to him honestly.

He smiled at her and chuckled. "It's okay. I'm sorry too, but I really think work and you are much different. Work I hate and I could never possibly think about hating you."

_I could never possibly think about hating you. _That line she knew would never go away. She was lost in Chuck Bass, just completely lost.

"I'm glad," she said composing herself.

He pushed the window to talk to the driver. "We need to go to Oak Hollow Street, please." He told the driver.

She looked at him with a smile. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he responded.

---------------------------------------

_All the streets where I walked alone_

_With nowhere to go have come to an end_

_I want you to know with everything I won't let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know_

_As I bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go_

They entered the club. It was different then Tric or Victrola for that matter. It was a burlesque club. She was very confused why chuck had taken her here.

"What are we doing here Chuck?" She asked looking around.

"Well, I told the gang that I went to see a movie and it only took me about fifteen minutes to find you." She smiled. "Also this club, Shine, is the first club I invested in."

"Your first club was a strip joint?" She thought it was a little odd.

"It's not about what it is; it's about what you invest in." He said knowing she thought it was a little strange.

They walked over to a huge couch that was not occupied. Blair saw all the woman on the stage and thought it looked like a great stress reliever. She was surprised not more of the audience got up there.

"So can anyone go up there?" Blair asked.

"Yea. Why?" He knew she couldn't be thinking about it.

"Just wondering." He knew her too well.

"You won't do it."

"How did you know I was thinking about it?"

"I just do," he smiled at her.

He had never seen her do anything out of the ordinary. She wanted to show she could have a fun time. They still hadn't fully resolved the kiss, which made her still a little uneasy around him, but she knew he probably felt the same too. She needed to show she didn't take everything so seriously.

"Watch my things," she told him with courage.

He looked at her not believing she was actually going to do this. He had never seen her this way and somehow he liked it. His eyes told her he was waiting.

She gave him a smirk of her own and becoming more confident with each step. She made her way up to the stage and saw the dancer look at her like she was one of their own. She looked at how they were dancing and followed their lead.

She then did something she would never expect herself to do. She took her hand and started unzipping her green dress. She wiggled out of it and revealed her undergarments. She then took off her headband throwing it to a mesmerized Chuck.

He looked at her. He could tell she was having the time of her life. Up there doing what most women would never do. He stood up and took his wine flute with him. He needed a better view of this. There he saw Blair Waldorf absolutely gorgeous and doing something that would forever be in his mind. He could feel all the blood rushing to one place; he was so too turned on to ever go back to normal.

"Who's that?" Chuck was pretty sure this person was a transvestite.

He tried to form a sentence, but failed miserably because his eyes couldn't be turned away from Blair's curves. He saw her sway back and forth and he was lost in her.

She looked at him to see if she still had his attention and sure enough she did. She flirted with him through her eyes. He flirted back.

She kept dancing and he kept watching not knowing what the rest of the night held for them.

----------------------------------------

_In front of your eyes it falls from the skies_

_When you don't know what you're looking to find_

_In front of your eyes it falls from the skies_

_When you just never know what you will find_

_What you will find, what you will find_

_What you will find, what you will find_

It was one in the morning and they had been back in the limo for about five minutes. He had a little too much to drink and she had as well. She hadn't stopped dancing and he had not stopped staring, completely mesmerized with her.

She couldn't believe she had gone up there. That had not been her intention, but somehow she had wanted to. She had wanted to see if Chuck would look at her like something besides a friend. When she saw him she had seen in his eyes passion, she too was feeling the same thing.

When she had gone up there he had been beyond surprised. She had looked so flawless up there almost as if nothing else mattered besides them. He saw in her eyes what he had never found in any other person. He saw a love for life. He saw how amazing she truly was.

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

"You were amazing up there," he said to her softly.

She looked back at him not sure what to say. The other night when he had asked her the question she had ran. Ran as far away from him as she could. She ran from him and all the things she knew could possibly end badly for them, but tonight she didn't want to run. She wanted to be with him and embark on a journey that could possibly change her live.

She scooted closer to him and she touched his lips. The lips she wanted to have on hers forever.

He was shocked to feel her lips capture his. He welcomed it though. He parted them for a moment. He wanted to ask the question again making sure it wasn't some kind of dream.

"You sure?" It came out more of statement than a question.

She nodded not wanting to be away from his lips anymore. She moved her body so that she was fully on him. His hands went to the strap of her dress. He wanted to be with her so bad. He needed her more than she knew or anyone knew.

Her tongue wanted to be entwined with his. She placed her hand in his hair making sure to ruffle it around. She wanted to be all of his. She knew this would be her first time and somehow she knew Chuck would do everything in his power to make it be special.

He took his time kissing her. He didn't want to ruin the moment. He wanted to stay in this place forever. He wanted her in his arms forever. He waned her to be his forever, so he kissed her with all he had.

----------------------------------------

_I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where everything's noting without you_

_I want you to know with everything I won't let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold to this moment you know_

_As I bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go_

Her eyes fluttered open. She wasn't sure where she was. The sun was shining so bright she wanted to curse. She rolled over bumping into a strong body. She gasped; it was Chuck's body. She raised her body up slowly trying to see where they where. It didn't look familiar and she knew they were definitely not in his apartment.

It looked to be a hotel room and she noticed that it was completely trashed. She looked down at herself and noticed only bed sheets with nothing underneath. That's when the night came rushing back to her Marcus, the club, Chuck coming to pick her up, the burlesque club, and the limo. The limo where they had sex, they had made it official in the limo. She rubbed her hand over her face trying to wrap her mind around the night. _OH GOD!_

She swallowed hard. She felt something cold on her hand and she froze. She hoped it wasn't what she thought. She removed her hand from her face while closing her eyes. She opened them when she knew she was ready. That's when she saw it, a gold ban, a gold ban on her left finger. She couldn't breath. She quickly reached and grabbed Chuck's left hand, which was resting on his chest. He had a gold ban as well. She was officially Mrs. Bass. She fell back on the bed, not sure whether she wanted to scream or smile.


End file.
